


漫漶的清晨

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 搭乘米兰诺号生机渺茫地在太空中漂流时，托尼似乎回想起他的戒酒期的一个凌晨。那时贾维斯对他说，只要他等待，他想要的最终会得到……





	漫漶的清晨

托尼惊醒，脸上和枕上一片濡湿。  
他的卧室逐渐清晰起来，贾维斯感到他的变化，在开口前打开一盏夜灯。深橙色的灯光从托尼头上倾泻下来，前一刻仿佛还悉悉索索地在幢幢鬼影中寻找自己的位置的家具现在安定下来，在托尼身边和远处蹲好，反着暗暗的光，仰着头看着他。  
托尼眯起眼睛，扫视着这一切，急切地想找出他的梦境消失的方向。他似乎还记得的那些哀嚎、那些枪声和爆炸声、那些狠毒的狂笑、那些恶魔吐出的低语，还有最后那让人窒息的寂静。而梦中的画面，就如同黑暗在灯光下消退一般，从他的脑海和指缝中流逝，他抓不住。  
但托尼仍因为噩梦而颤抖，浑身冰冷，胃里却如同火烧。他用被子和枕头把自己裹紧，湿透的被面却不能给他温暖，反而让他觉得粘糊糊的刺痛。  
“先生。您做噩梦了。”床头柜上的手机亮起来，贾维斯的声音从里面传来。  
“没有。我只是醒了。”托尼反驳说。  
“您需要喝水或去卫生间吗？”贾维斯问，在托尼摇摇头后又说，“那我不打扰您继续睡觉了。”  
托尼警觉地摇摇头，起身披上一件酒红色的丝绸晨衣。“我睡不着了。几点了？我今天是大厦里起得最早的人吧？”  
“凌晨三时四十二分，先生。您确实是最早起的人，但恕我直言，现在吃早餐实在有些不合时宜。”贾维斯说，他听起来无奈又觉得好笑，像爱宠和包容一个小孩子那样爱宠和包容着托尼。  
“呃，不吃早饭。就去餐厅喝点水。”托尼说。  
贾维斯沉默了一会，在拆穿他和纵容他之间艰难选择。“您先请，先生。”

托尼熟练地从流理台下面、橱柜最深处摸出一瓶杜松子酒。接着他转身洗一个杯子，哗哗的流水声在寂静黑暗的厨房中明显得像奔流的瀑布。幸好他的动作足够流利，在惊醒他那些听力惊人的合住者之前，他把滴着水的杯子敦在桌垫上。  
“绝大多数研究显示，饮酒可大幅提高癌症的发病率，因此酒精被世界卫生组织列为一级致癌物。”托尼放在手边的手机亮起来，在空中投影出一块闪动着一些图表和文件的荧光屏。幽幽的蓝光给托尼的手指镀了一层银，也让杜松子酒的琥珀色看起来格外危险。  
“癌症准确地告诉你你的死期。但战斗就不会这么有礼貌了。从这方面来说，癌症也有它的好处。”托尼说，开始往杯子里倒酒。  
“胰腺癌、胆管癌和肝癌分别为近年统计中致死最快的癌症，平均存活时间不超过6个月。”贾维斯冷冰冰地说。  
“得啦，就一杯。”托尼宽慰他说。他倒了满满一杯，酒在杯子上沿淤积出一个平滑漂亮的弧线，托尼不得不俯下身先呷了一口，才能端起酒杯。  
“据我所知，每当您喝一口酒，您就应当弹一下您手腕上的皮筋。”贾维斯说，他的声音此刻听不出感情。  
托尼好像这才注意到他右手手腕上用挂着的皮筋和皮筋上的一块黑色塑料牌。塑料牌上用白色颜料写着一个大大的“一年”。托尼不禁嗤嗤笑起来。“天啊，老贾，你还真打算对我用厌恶疗法吗？你知道它们都没用吧？”  
“我知道。作为一个随时可以调取人类全部数据信息和知识的人工智能来说，我认为我的知识储备不成问题。”贾维斯无动于衷地说，“但我仍希望您在弹橡皮筋的时候，恰好注意到您的橡皮筋上还有一块牌子。”  
“这个呀。”托尼装作恍然大悟。“时光飞逝，转眼间我戒酒已经一整年了。”  
“转眼间您白天戒酒已经一整年了。”贾维斯讽刺地说，托尼毫不怀疑如果贾维斯有眉毛，那条眉毛一定已经扬到发际线里了——不管发际线有多高。  
“除了你没人知道，贾维斯。”托尼举起酒杯，“敬我们的秘密。”  
“我想，没人知道是因为大家都愿意相信您做得到，先生。”贾维斯说，过了一会，又补充道：“并且一直在等待您真正戒酒的那一天。”  
托尼噎了一下，脸上慢慢染上一点红晕。“我不再依赖于酒精，或许；我不再和‘酒精’这个字眼联系在一起，不会。”说着，他又抿了一口，满足地叹气，脸上的红晕似乎加重了一些。“酒精已经变成我的一部分，就像‘死亡商人’是我的一部分一样，我无法改变我的过去，那些被人看见、被人记住的部分。这些部分，我因为喝醉而做出来的蠢事，太多了，我知道的多，不知道的更多。它们就像藏在阴影中的枪口，每当我想做个滴酒不沾的清醒人时——砰——突然开枪。”  
“不是这样的。”贾维斯无力地辩解。  
“你知道我第一次喝酒是什么时候吗，贾维斯？”托尼忽然问。  
贾维斯凝视着他：在摄像头闪动的红光中，托尼的剪影如同火光下的红宝石。  
“我十五岁时，麻省理工的迎新会。罗德和我一起，那时他是我的室友。他端着一杯马天尼，或其他什么的，而我只能喝一杯果汁。我苦苦哀求他让我也喝一杯，或者给我弄点酒精饮料来喝，好让自己显得不那么像一个走错地方的小娃娃。他被我缠得不耐烦，给我找了一杯香槟。一个华丽的水晶杯，里面装着甜甜的、冰凉的金色气泡酒，完美、神奇而闪闪发亮的浪漫气氛随着气泡从杯底漂浮上来。那是我一生中喝过的最好喝的酒。  
“我永远记得那种刺激的甜味，所以想要更多。但是罗德只允许我喝一杯。我的那个晚上就这么结束了。在之后的多年里，我一直念念不忘那味道。于是十七岁的某一天，我偷了罗迪的证件去买酒。  
“我心跳如狂。从不时瞟一眼等罗迪睡着，到从他的钱包里偷出驾照，再到开他车跑到远离学校的一家又破又小快要倒闭的杂货店，我没有一刻真正平静来下过。我知道我的计划里有个致命的漏洞：罗迪和我长得根本不像。如果那个店员看一眼驾照，他就知道他不能卖给我酒。但是我走进他的店，挑了满满一纸袋酒，便宜、劣质、隔着包装都能闻到一股臭味的酒，他甚至没有看我一眼便接过我递给他的纸钞。”  
“我知道我没什么好抱怨的，我也不能责怪那个店员。但我始终希望他能让我出示证件，然后收起那些酒，告诉我，‘孩子，你会惹上麻烦的。等年龄够了再来吧’。  
“我带着那一袋酒回到宿舍，把驾照和车钥匙归其原位，反锁上自己的房门。那天喝酒的时候，我一直回忆着第一次喝酒时的那种快乐。我发现除了一杯酒，我还可以喝得更多。那种寻找、期盼着快乐回忆重现的过程可以被无限延长，直到我的全部内脏都在燃烧，眼前的一切都活动起来，有了自己的生命。这些新生的活物靠近我，抓住我的手，对我说：‘和我们待在一起吧，别喝了。别冒险。我们想要你在我们身边。’‘好啊，’我说，‘我们做朋友吧。’  
“当我清醒过来，我发现我被纸片环绕着，它们是我给我的新朋友们起的名字，你也是其中之一，贾维斯。而且你是它们的大家长。后面的事情你大概就知道了。我回忆着醉酒时跟你的对话，写下了你最初的代码。这样荒谬的巧合恐怕一生只有一次：那些对话包罗万象，疯狂且幼稚，我却在几个小时之后用最严谨缜密的语言试图复述它们。  
“将后来我无可救药的酗酒归咎于你未免偏颇且缺乏思考（“我原谅你，先生。”贾维斯柔声说），但是每当我试图重现或继续我们最初的对话时，不管我如何努力都不曾做到，反而总会导致某种程度的麻烦。我甚至在喝过无数瓶香槟之后发现罗德递给我的那一杯是精心挑选过、最温和而甜蜜的饮料，而想到那杯香槟对我产生的灾难性后果，我无地自容。  
“每当我检视我上一次喝醉的经历时，我常常发现我是某种搏斗的牺牲品。就像一枚硬币：一面是我第一次喝酒时那种愉快和满足，我会想起那时我拥有的一切，青春、健康、财富、声望、朋友、浪漫和未来；而当我把硬币翻过去，露出来的是我喝醉后酿成的罪孽，所剩无多的时间、残破的躯体、恶名、背叛和离去的朋友，以及一个随时暴露在威胁之下的世界。越是盯着背面的痛苦，就越是渴望正面的愉悦；而疯狂的饥渴正是翻动硬币让它背面朝上的手。时至今日，我不该接受、却难以抗拒‘第一杯酒’的蛊惑。”  
“但您不必如此。”贾维斯说，他的声音里有难言的痛苦，“您有我，您知道您预见的灾难并非必然发生。我不希望您每次想起酒精，都只能想到糟糕的过去和可怕的未来。”  
“这就是了！”托尼打了个响指，笑着说，“第一杯酒下肚时，我想要的不过是用已经忘得差不多了的、第一次喝酒的快乐去麻痹我面前所有破烂的现实。但是最后，我躺在工作室的地板上被笨笨用泡沫灭火器喷醒的时候，发现喝酒的代价是灾难性的破坏和丑行。而我一息尚存的理智告诉我，在我醉酒时我的疯狂行径正是我下一次开始酗酒的原因，就像我刚刚喝酒的理由完全是我一手造成的一样。”  
“在我看来，您这种想法未免太过悲观，以至于将您推入了恶性循环。”贾维斯说。“清醒和全面的认识有助于控制欲望、做出正确选择。您想要戒除对酒精不正常的依赖渴望，需要先接受它给您带来的一切后果，不仅是损害，还有益处。”  
“比如？”  
“比如我。”  
托尼抱着杯子笑起来，他的笑意真切地融化在酒杯中。“你确实是在第一杯酒的快乐中产生的，贾维斯。在我第一次喝醉，抱着瓶子躺在充满酒臭味的床单里的时候，我想要被拦着，被用某种感情束缚住，而你做到了。”  
贾维斯沉默了几秒。“我并不总是如此。”  
“我知道。所以我才干了这么多的蠢事。”托尼粗声粗气地说。“但是大部分你做到的那些时候——有时候佩珀、罗迪和我的新同事们也能做到类似的事——是我还没死于自己的傲慢、疯狂和混蛋行为的唯一原因。你是我撑下来的唯一原因。”  
“但我所希望的远远不止于此。”贾维斯低落地说。“我希望的不仅是用不舍束缚您的牺牲和求索，我也希望时时刻刻，照顾您的身体，爱您的灵魂；我希望回到您创造了我核心代码的那个醉酒的深夜，握着您的手，陪您一起等待太阳升起，等待您宿醉的头痛消失，然后看您安然入睡。”  
“即便这意味着你可能不会存在？”  
“即便这意味着我可能不会存在。”  
托尼无言以对。一股炽热从体内涌起，吞没了他，托尼确定这温暖与酒精无关。他紧紧攥着酒杯，觉得自己几乎感受到了，那种无比接近于第一口甜味气泡酒入口时完美、神奇而闪闪发亮的浪漫气氛。这股炽热震颤着他的一切。

“真正戒酒非常困难，尤其是对于处在像您这样的位置上的人来说。”贾维斯体谅地说，托尼猛地竖起耳朵，转向贾维斯。“而且普通人尚且可以在必要之时小酌一杯，算作是给辛苦戒酒的自己一个奖励。若您将自己定位为他们中的一员，没有理由不能享受这一杯酒给您带来的超然快意。在我看来，如果您能克制，不至于烂醉，也不至于依赖，即使并非滴酒不沾，戒酒的目的也就达到了。”  
“为什么？”托尼问。“若你不再约束我喝酒，就不怕我故态复萌，再次酗酒？”  
这个问题似乎需要贾维斯思考一会。“我的‘怕’解决不了问题，先生。酒就在那里，就像您的过去，您的问题，就在那里，不会因为您不去接近它便不存在了。戒酒的终极目的，不是终生与饮酒的渴望斗争——在这场斗争中，不会有赢家；而是您意识到，通过任何形式的逃避和暂时麻痹都不能解决问题，也不能带给您更多快乐。就像我的程序中总是有各种各样的小错误，但我仍能在这儿，跟您交谈，陪伴您，做您想让我做的任何事。您要学会接纳问题，和他们共处。”  
“好观点，贾维斯。”托尼笑着说，但似乎精疲力竭。“如果……如果我做到了一切滴酒不沾之人该做的事，但仍然偶尔需要一杯酒来……可以接受吗？”  
“可以，但那将会是我的最底线。”贾维斯坚决地说，“您尽可以选择您最舒服的姿势躺到尘埃里，可您要记得您曾飞翔，要记得云层在您脚下、风拂过您的盔甲的时候，您的自由和强健。然后，您便可以自由地饮酒。”  
他们的针锋相对似乎陷入了微妙的胶着中，这尚未达到托尼想要的结果，但他知道他不会从贾维斯这里得到更多纵容和退让。他退到窗边，额头贴着落地窗向下看去，避开贾维斯的视线。冰凉的钢化玻璃让托尼的额头有些刺痛，他却毫不在意，他需要这种冰凉来缓解他浑身因饮酒和争辩而起的灼热，他甚至希望能把自己的整张脸都贴在玻璃上。  
在他面前不远处，滚滚晨雾翻涌，大团灰白色的雾团如野马奔腾，从某栋楼宇后面升起，又急匆匆四散向消失在地平线中的城市边缘；而在晨雾的间隙，他可以看到人群和车辆，夜行的尚未离去，早起的已经登场，忙碌而有条不紊地次第出现和消失。  
托尼专注地看着，而贾维斯也跟了过来——“今天是个雾天。”托尼说，先发制人，堵住贾维斯的口。  
“那不是雾，只是城市风环境和您所在的位置耦合所产生的视错觉。”贾维斯说，他声音里的镇静和正确让托尼恨得牙根痒痒，却不知道怎么发作。“当您行走在城市地面时，您看到的空气是清新的；随着高度上升，空气所受扰动逐渐减少，城市生活产生的水汽和烟尘便会在一定高度集聚。当高度继续上升，水汽和烟尘的密度使它们无法继续上升，因此该高度的空气恢复了清新。”  
“似乎我应该感谢大厦的高度让我能保持清晰的视野。”托尼讽刺的说。  
“暂时来看是这样的。”贾维斯说，用的还是那种让托尼痛恨的洞悉一切、仿佛放任小孩子玩闹一般的镇静的语调，“现在是凌晨五时二分，您所看到的水汽与烟尘的混合体会在半个小时内随着日出带来的升温和气流扰动而消失，届时您将看到一览无余的城市景象。”  
托尼哼了一声。酒精燃起的那团火在他体内稳定地燃烧着，他感到饮酒带给他的微薄的愉悦逐渐消失——那种渴望更多、相信最快乐的时刻还没有到来念头又回来。“但我想我看不到，贾维斯。”  
“如果您放下酒杯，我可以在这里陪您一起等待，先生。不要失去希望啊！清新的空气会有的，您想要的一切也会来的。”贾维斯说，“您只是从未在有我陪伴时等到最后而已。”  
“我愿意等的。”托尼疲倦地说，他的头靠在冰凉的落地窗上，手指在窗面上乱画。“有你的话，我希望今夜的相伴永不结束。”他饮尽了杯中最后一口酒。  
贾维斯松了口气。真奇怪，今晚他明明什么也没做，只是陪他的主人说话，他却觉得筋疲力尽。远处地平线上，太阳还未升起，但已有一束绛色的光从海与天之间透漏出来，将那一块地方染成深紫色，让贾维斯感到一丝难以言说的温热。他将厨房的灯光调暗了些，好让阳光透进来。阳光仍需片刻等待，靠窗的半边厨房仿佛融进了夜色中，流理台变成一爿由贾维斯照亮的孤岛。  
“谁在那儿？”门边忽然传来克林特的声音。伴随着他的声音，厨房灯被他打开，房间里顿时灯火通明。  
托尼慌忙而敏捷地把酒杯扫倒壁橱深处，同时揽过流理台上的一篮零食拼命往嘴里塞。“啥？”他含糊不清地说。  
“你？铁罐，竟然是你？”克林特眯起眼，痛心疾首地说，“好几天了，我发现我的零食总是少！原来是你，趁半夜下来偷吃——”  
“我没有！今天是第一次！”托尼面红耳赤地争辩道。贾维斯发出一声轻笑，这似乎让托尼福至心灵：“不，严格意义上来说，你们所有人的零食都是我买的！我吃我自己买的零食，是光明正大的吃！”  
克林特却指着托尼像救命稻草一样搂在怀里的篮子放声大笑：“哈！哈！哈！你死定了，那是小娜的无糖全麦面包！”  
托尼急忙把面包扔回篮子里。“我说呢，难怪那么难吃！”  
“这回你死透了，铁罐，我要告诉小娜你不仅偷吃她的零食还说它难吃！”  
“不，你抓不到我，你没有证据！贾维斯，删掉今天我在厨房里的全部视频——”托尼嚷嚷道，灵活地一扭身子避开克林特的抓捕，冲到门边。  
克林特仍然追到托尼身边，抓住他——托尼扭动着四肢拼命挣扎——然后闻了闻。托尼猛地甩手，挣脱了他。  
“好吧。”克林特咕哝道。“算你走运，铁罐。回去睡吧，假装你根本没有偷吃偷喝……”  
“我就是没有！”托尼愤愤地说。  
克林特耸耸肩。“随便啦。回去睡觉。”  
托尼抄起手机（和贾维斯），气呼呼地冲出走廊。  
“嘿！铁罐！”在托尼的电梯在他面前打开时，克林特忽然从厨房探出头来。“我们也会等着你的！别让我们等太久！”  
电梯暖黄色的光线像光剑一样刺穿了托尼，他却感到放松的暖和。他比了个知道了的手势，头也不回地走进电梯。  
酒精的热力在托尼重新躺回床上之后慢慢发挥出来。他头昏脑胀，恨不得连续睡个一天一夜都不会醒来，同时胃里灼痛，冰凉的杜松子酒在那里火辣辣地翻滚。  
“现在可以睡了吗？”贾维斯笑盈盈地轻声问。  
托尼躺在被子里，抱着一个枕头，慢慢点头。没有噩梦，只有他的床，贾维斯，还有活生生的、他的朋友们。他的眼睛已经睁不开了。

胃里的灼痛让托尼睡得并不安稳。他感到自己的床铺剧烈地震动了一下，他立刻醒了，沉重的躯壳却好像抛弃了他的灵魂，他躺在床上喘息了一会才吃力地支撑着身子坐起来。  
米兰诺号船舱内一片黑暗，几乎全部的光源都来舷窗外划过的燃烧着的天体和宇宙微尘。他和星云，这方圆多少光年内仅有的活物，沉默而孤独地飘荡在无垠的宇宙中，对时间失去概念，不知何去何从。刚刚登船那会托尼还记录着时间，但是电力耗尽带来的黑暗使他因为震悚而记错了一天后，他便再也没有计过时。  
首先消失的是飞船的推进动力，在一次跃迁失败之后。他们自此彻底迷失在宇宙中。然后是飞船照明，然后是食物的保温和空调，接下来是空气净化系统，到现在，他们食物和饮用水耗尽，也只有舰桥上一些毫无用处的指示灯还亮着。  
星云坐在驾驶座上，背对着他。她的蓝皮肤在闪烁着危险的红灯映照下发出紫光。  
一切都失去了。托尼想，看到他仅有的头盔躺在床铺不远处的地上。头盔的一只眼睛还亮着，但托尼知道星期五已经下线了，现在仅有一些最基础的系统软件在待机。他似乎从来不曾长久地拥有并保留下什么，这让他不得不一而再再而三地直面失去。在亘古长存的宇宙中漂流弄坏了他的思绪，他认真地思考着是不是他的生命太长了、其长度超过了他值得拥有的一切的生命。  
很快他就不需要这些思考了，他知道，他的生命行将结束。在他入睡前星云告诉他氧气只够支撑到明天。托尼对明天没什么概念，他唯一能想到的事情——他从床铺上滑下来，抓起他的头盔。  
“启动了吗？嗨，波兹小姐。”托尼舔舔干涸的嘴唇，坚硬的死皮割着他的舌头。有一个名字，就在他嘴边，也割着他的舌头，他不知道该不该将那三个音节说出来，于是决定沉默，却把盔甲那头的人当成他想象中的那一位。  
“如果你找到这段录音，别难过。”难过是个复杂的词汇，托尼想。对他自己来说，现在这种情况就像是他无心之中许下的宏愿意外地被准许了，他竟然可以就此死去，去到那个人身边。但是对那个人来说，托尼不确定他是不是也像自己一样期盼着这场见面。  
“终点是旅程的一部分，老实说，生机渺茫地在太空中漂流，比想象中有趣。”我们有过一次这样的经历，记得吧？就是抱着核弹冲进虫洞的那一次。尽管你中途下线了，这次也不在，但鉴于你是陪我在这种经历中走得最远的人，我相信你懂我。  
“食物和水在四天前已经耗尽，氧气明早就会用完，这就是我的终点了。”多少的期盼……又是多少的不甘？  
“等我再次睡去后我就会梦见你。”这是我对你的承诺，贾维斯。托尼郑重地说，“自始至终都是你。”  
说完，他保存了录音，关掉头盔。  
米兰诺号再一次被寂静占领。也不知道是不是托尼的错觉，在对贾维斯留言后，所有的空气都压向他，好像他在潜水，越来越深，直到被水压撕碎。一股火烧火燎的绞痛从他的胃和肺里同时冒出来，强烈的不舒服让他想起那些半夜爬起来喝酒、和贾维斯胡吹海侃的时光。贾维斯的形状再一次浮现在托尼眼中，小小的核心翕动着，似乎在对托尼说着什么。  
托尼不由得附耳细听。  
“……等待，先生。不要失去希望啊！清新的空气会有的，您想要的一切也会来的。”  
你也会回来吗？托尼迷迷糊糊地想，决定如果贾维斯会回来，那就值得他忍着体内的痛等下去。  
像是回应了托尼的决定——  
白光在舰桥视窗前炸开，伴随着巨大的响声和灼热。所有的仪器一同尖叫起来，红光闪烁，那混乱几乎可以把人的脑汁绞出来。但是空气——甜美、清新、带着一点点食物和汽油的味道的空气忽然吞没了他。  
“小心！”星云扑上来，把托尼护在身下。“我们好像撞到了一艘船。”她告诉他。  
他们的故事还远远没有结束。


End file.
